psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Panty + Brief
Panty + Brief is a Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt episode from season one. In this episode, Panty and Stocking have collected enough Heaven Coins to be allowed back into Heaven. However, only Stocking is taken back while Panty is forced to repeat her duties on Earth and forbidden to have sex as punishment for her immoral behavior. Summary The episode starts with Stocking, who after defeating a ghost, says they've been running into a lot more ghosts lately. Meanwhile, Panty was having sex with two guys, who ran away after finishing. Panty proceeded to fill her Sex Diary with hearts, after being told by Stocking to stop fucking around and start helping her instead. But Panty explained that since she landed on Earth, she came up with a goal, which consisted of having sex with a thousand men before returning to Heaven, entitled "No Sex No Life". Daten City's church was suddenly striken by lightning, meaning there had to be some kind of new revelation. Garterbelt called the angels, and proceeded to congratulate them, for they had finally reached enough Heaven Coins to be accepted back in Heaven. The Anarchy sisters prepared their luggage and stood before the altar. Stocking started lecturing Panty, telling her she did a half-assed job at both, picking men and slaying ghosts. Suddenly, Stocking was taken back to Heaven, however, Panty was not. Garterbelt got a note, which said that God was outraged by Panty's inappropiate behaviour, and the fact that she was such a bitch. Which meant she had been commanded to repeat the trial of collecting Heaven Coins. Panty was completely enraged, and inquired what was wrong with being a bitch. Brief, on the other hand, was delighted, for he had never imagined he was going to be teamed up with Panty alone. Panty dropped Brief off, telling him to take care of the ghosts for her, and to not come back until he collected enough Heaven Coins. Panty proceeded to have sex with as many men as she could, reaching 999. Brief came back and told Panty he couldn't defeat ghosts on his own, but Panty told him to stop giving her excuses. Brief's cell phone suddenly rang, and he was remided of a party he needed to attend. But upon noticing Panty was upset, Brief decided to invite her to the party. After arriving at the party, Panty told Brief she didn't expected him to have the contacts to attend a party like that. Brief was taken away by a couple of men, while Panty was called by Garterbelt, who asked her where she was. Garterbelt told Panty there had been a condition attached to her repeat trial, which was she wasn't allowed to have sex anymore. But Panty told him she wasn't going to abide by that condition. However, every time Panty tried to have sex with a guy from the party, Garterbelt interrupted them. A few attempts later, Panty went to the bathroom and threw her tiara to the sink, since she was completely annoyed and on top of it, tired. She was suddenly distracted by an aquarium, where she met a handsome guy, who was on the other side of the fish tank and smiled at her. He tried talking to her, but Panty couldn't hear him. He was soon taken away by a couple of men in black suits, leaving Panty confused. The host of the party thanked everyone for coming, and then announced the engagement of the mayor's daughter (Scanty in disguise) to his son, Briefers Rock. Brief told his father he wasn't going to marry a girl he didn't love, explaining the girl he wanted to marry was Panty. Scanty ran to Brief, saying she wasn't going to lose her fiancé to a bitch, but Brief pushed her away anyway, revealing her true identity. Scanty and Kneesocks prepared themselves to battle Panty, who told them she could take the two of them on her own. Panty shot them, but since she was outnumbered, she was easily held down by Kneesocks. Panty fred herself and tried shooting her, but Backlace lost its power and became bulletless. The demon sisters pinned Panty down, telling her that angels had never stood a chance against demons, and that it had always been that way since Creation. Scanty was about to shoot Panty, when Brief suddenly used his PKE Meter to shoot a smokescreen in order to free Panty. Brief took Panty to an exit, and told her that she didn't stood a chance against the demon sisters without Stocking. Panty, confused, inquired how did he knew about Stocking, for she couldn't recognize him. He told her he was Brief, and Panty, completely surprised, told him to stop confusing her while blushing. Panty and Brief went away in See Through, but it started malfunctioning, leaving them in the middle of a road. Brief saw an abandoned house, and the two of them hid inside of it. Panty grabbed Brief's hand and told him there was something wrong with her, but Brief said he was going to protect her, since he loves her. Panty told him she was going to settle with him for one thousand, and the two of them proceeded to make out. However, they couldn't have sex, for it was hurting Panty. Garterbelt showed up and told Panty she had Revival Virgin Syndrome, which consisted of the reconstruction of an angel's hymen. Corset appeared from the back of the house, telling Panty she had assisted in awakening the key without realizing it. Corset told them that is what the demons had been waiting for, transforming Brief's penis into a key. Garterbelt told Panty to grab Brief and run, but Scanty and Kneesocks stopped her. The demon sisters took Brief with them, Panty tried transforming her panties into Backlace, but she couldn't, since she had become powerless. Her halo fell down, while Corset told them they were going to suffer for their sins. Gallery 12b-1.jpg 12b-2.jpg 12b-3.jpg 12b-4.jpg 12b-5.jpg 12b-6.jpg 12b-7.jpg 12b-8.jpg 12b-9.jpg 12b-10.jpg 12b-11.jpg 12b-12.jpg 12b-12b.JPG 12b-13.jpg 12b-14.jpg 12b-15.jpg 12b-16.jpg 12b-17.jpg 12b-18.jpg 12b-19.jpg 12b-20.jpg 12b-21.jpg 12b-21b.JPG 12b-22.jpg 12b-23.jpg 12b-24.jpg 12b-25.jpg 12b-25b.JPG 12b-26.jpg 12b-27.jpg 12b-28.jpg 12b-29.jpg 12b-30.jpg Featured Media and Places *Daten City *Rock Foundation Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the 1996 American film, Romeo + Juliet. *Panty's plan to have sex with 1000 men before returning to Heaven, is most likely a reference to B Gata H Kei. *The scene where Panty and Brief look at each other through an aquarium is an homage to Romeo + Juliet. It even features Jimmy Hart's version of the song used in the equivalent Romeo + Juliet scene. *The group of men Panty has sex with in the beginning, look like Gary Oak. *The ghosts pursuing Brief in the beginning look like Totoro! *Panty's entire outfit is actually a homage to an outfit Taiga wears in Toradora! *Brief says "I'm not your doll anymore," to his father. Rei Ayanami says that to her "father" Gendo Ikari, in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Episodes